The Closet!
by Lupalover101
Summary: When Sheila runs from Severus Snape, a series of moments brings them to a lovely end.
1. Chapter 1

Running down the hall, Sheila made a sharp turn and found herself staring at a long corridor riddled with doors. Smiling at her cunning train of thought, she ran towards the doors in the middle and hid inside one of them. Taking deep breaths she grinned devilishly at the door. Sheila Slim was a 23 year old brunette that Dumbledore had found wandering around London, apparently lost. Little did he know she was a witch that grew up knowing nothing of the magical world, or the muggle world for that fact. Taking her under his wing Dumbledore decided to have his most able Professor teach her everything she needs to know.

Said professor was the reason Sheila was running down Hogwarts corridors in the first place. She wanted to read a simple book on advanced charms, seeing as she was exceptionally good at it, but he refused her the treasure. Now taking it upon herself she stole the book from his stores and ran like a madwoman. Triumphantly Sheila leaned against an abandoned desk and was about to crack open the book, when the classroom door burst open. In the entrance stood a very flustered, and pissed off, Severus Snape.

"What. In. The. Bloody. Hell. WHERE YOU THINKING?!"  
'Umm, I was thinking that I wanted to read, duh."

A frustrated sigh came from him as he suddenly swooped down and yanked the book from her hands. Infuriated she was about to yell obscenities at him when they heard shuffling at the door. Running to the closet they shut the door and kept quiet. Slowly they heard the classroom door creek open and the voices of two students floated into the room.

"Are you sure this is safe enough?"  
"Don't worry Jenna no one's going to know we're here."

Snape tensed and was ready to tell them to leave, when a sudden moan made him stop short. Eyes wide, he heard the muffled moans and groans from the students in the room. They were having sex! His feathers ruffled he was going to throw open the door when he remembered the woman at his side. Her eyes were wide as saucers, and in the light of the closet he could see she was flushed red.

Sheila, being as inexperienced as she was, had no idea what was going on until she heard the girl yell faster. That's when the moans and groans clicked. Her face burning she stared at the floor and leaned against the wall. This wasn't happening, she was stuck in a closet listening to people having relations, and Snape was in there with her. Trying to back away from the man in front of her, she managed to trip over her own feet, expecting the pain of the fall Sheila closed her eyes tight, and was surprised to feel strong arms wrap around her waist.

He couldn't imagine why he should have bothered, But being the gentleman that he is he caught the impertinent girl before she gave herself a concussion. Pulling her back, he hadn't measured his strength until she rammed into him her buttocks sliding against his pants. The sounds emanating from the other room, and the girl now pressed tightly against him made Snape lose control. Hardening he held her close and slightly bucked at the sensation, that's when he heard her gasp.  
The rock hard rod against her derriere was something Sheila had never experienced before in her 23 years of life. Now, however, she found it intoxicating. Knowing fully well what exactly was pressed against her, she felt the heat well up inside her, needing to be quenched. Tentatively the was going to rub against him, but apparently Snape beat her to the punch. Felling him grind slightly against her, she gasped at the size she could feel through her muggle clothes.

Immediately stopping, he released the girl and backed into the wall. Trying his best to nearly blend into the wall Snape covered his erection with his hands. Facing the door he damned the student body for being so incredulously stupid and hormonal. Feeling the heat climb up his neck, Snape was trying to think of how it was possible to blush and be hard at the same time when he felt a small warmth against his straining cock. Snapping his head around he saw the coal red face of Sheila and her hand was on his erection. Shocked he looked at her, then closed his eyes as she tentatively stroked him with a shaky hand, removing his own hands from attempting to cover himself.

Alright, so far so good. He hasn't pushed her away and he seemed to be enjoying it. Experimenting she lightly squeezed the tip and was rewarded with a muffled groan as Snape suddenly bucked forward. Tracing his size Sheila noticed that she had no idea what she was supposed to really do. Reaching down to his balls she massaged them and Snape let out a shaky sigh and strained against her. Suddenly she felt him stiffen and he gave a slight yell as a wet spot appeared on the front of his pants.

The tightening of his bollocks told Snape he was already at his peak, and he was embarrassed. Being a man of pride, as well as a gentleman, he felt the shame run through him as he spilled in his trousers. Risking a glance at the girl he saw how she was mesmerized by the wet spot and the white liquid that seemed to have seeped into her hands. Watching her bring her hand up to her face, he was shocked to see that she was bringing her fingers to her lips. A slamming of the classroom door where the earlier, and forgotten, students left sent him into action. Taking her hand brusquely he performed a cleansing charm on her hand, cleaning it of his juices.

"Um..That's that... I shall see you after your duties for your lessons...cough... erm, yes well goodbye."  
"WAIT!"

Practically flying from the closet, and the room, Snape never turned back, but Sheila could see the tinge of red that led up his neck into his face. From afar she also performed a cleansing charm, saving her professor from the mild embarrassment of the wet spot in his pants.


	2. Chapter 2

Sheila's duties took less time than she would have hoped. Filch was even surprised this scanty witch was able to finish all of the horrible duties he put her through. Finishing the polishing of all of the trophies and awards to the school Sheila turned to Filch only to find him staring at her in what seemed like awe.

"Umm... Mr. Filch?"  
Snapping out of his admiration for the young witch Filch had a sudden inspiration.  
"Go clean the area around Hagrid's hut. After that you can go do whatever it is you do after your finished with me."

Satisfied that he had made her day miserable until the bitter end, he wasn't expecting a sudden hug from her. Wrapping her thin arms around his hunched frame all Filch could do was sputter incoherent noises.

"Sorry Mr. Filch, but I just love you right now! Thanks for the work... bye!"

Dashing from the room Sheila left Filch as though he had been petrified, with an uncharacteristic red flush across his cheeks. Finally outside in the sunny afternoon she was happy to note that everyone was either at the Hogsmead trip, or otherwise busy with something or other, allowing her to do her duties around Hagrid's hut in peace.

After collecting all of the odd trinkets around the hut, Sheila started to charm things into their place, flying mugs the size of barrels and chairs fit for a giant went zooming into places that looked like they needed some tidying up. A sudden idea hit her as she was trying to figure out were to place an odd looking.. something. Sheila transfigured the item into small bed, complete with cushion, then she found a strange crate and transfigured it into a small version of Hagrid's hut.

"Blimey! What are ye' doin'?"  
Spinning on her heel Sheila smiled up at the only half giant she's ever met. Hagrid loomed over her in his usual gruff manner, and she saw the hint of a blush on his bushy cheeks.

"Just fixing up around the hut Hagrid. How does it look?"  
"Well I' looks right as it s'posed to be a s'pose... erm... Snape's lookin' fer ye."

She could feel her stomach drop at the mention of Snape's name, accompanied by a furious blush.  
"...But.. I'm not done yet..."  
"NONESENSE! Yeh've done enough! 'sides, don't yeh got lessons an' such to do? I's almos' dark too."

No arguing with him there. Reluctantly Sheila said her goodbye as Fang ran by her straight into his new doghouse. Slumping against the castle walls she wondered what would happen if she skipped out on her lessons just for today. The images of a pissed Snape suddenly flashed in her head and that set her into motion.

Sulking into the Dungeons, she found herself in front of the potions classroom, her stomach in knots as she tried to banish earlier images from her mind. Knocking as quietly as she could, hoping Snape wouldn't hear them, she waited.

"Enter."

The authoritative voice replied drolly. Cursing life sheila tentatively walked in, and almost ran back out of the room. Snape was shrugging out of his heavy black robes, standing in only his white cotton shirt that showed off everything she couldn't, and shouldn't have seen. Taught abs and broad chest glared from his shirt like a neon sign. Biceps and triceps perfect, neither to small or large for his figure. Everything she expected a man to be, right down to his... Shaking her head furiously to get the image out she looked up at a bewildered Snape.

"What on earth are you doing?"  
"...nothing."  
"Tell me so we can get on with our lessons, I need you concentrating."  
"it was just a passing thought, nothing else."  
Raising a quizzical eyebrow, he crossed his arms in front of his chest and leaned on his back leg, a fallen angel for sure. Figuring out that he wouldn't move until he had an answer Sheila cursed under her breath.

"I was just thinking of earlier okay? I didn't want to come back here after I disgusted you like that..."

Trailing off her face was a flame with embarrassment and resentment at admitting something that had bothered her all day. The silence that followed her confession disconcerted her and she risked a glance. To her utter surprise Snape had a shocked look on his face, a small pinkish hue making its way across his face.

"How... I mean.. What makes you believe you disgusted me?!"  
"well when I had touched you.. then you.. you know...on my hand. After bringing it up to my lips... I don't know!"

Turning on her heel she made a futile attempt at escaping. Futile because with a swish of his wand the door closed and locked, leaving her trapped with the one man she didn't want to be around. Two large hands caught her around my waist and pulled her in close. Freezing, Sheila felt his hot breath against her neck.

"You have no idea what you did to me. There was no possible way I couldn't enjoy what you had done..."

Giving her ear a quick nip, he released her, and she slumped to the ground, realizing she had been holding her breath the whole time. Rising, Sheila did her best to keep her eyes level with the ground.

"Very well, er, today I suppose I will teach you a defense charm. Expelliarmus. Say it."  
"Expelliarmus."  
"Very good. Now try to disarm me, but concentrate, I don't want you sending me to the hospital wing."

Reluctantly sheila pointed her hand to Snape, Seeing as she had no wand, and muttered the spell. Instead of his wand flying from his hand Snape gave a yelp as a cut formed from his lower abs to under his belt line.  
"I'm so sorry! Here let me help you!"

Grunting, Snape sat back in his chair as sheila unbuttoned his frock buttons and hesitantly undid the button on his pants. Opening the shirt she saw the small gash she made, muttering under her breath she healed him from the top first. Not wanting him to hurt anymore she, rather nervously, pulled his zipper slowly down.

Still as a statue Snape watched as the girl opened the flaps of his pants, convulsively, he swallowed trying to keep himself under control. She placed her hand on the small cut as she did before, but her hand seemed to tremble. He remembered her tentative touch in the closet and he was suddenly hyper aware of her hand so close to his groin. Hardening, he could feel the cut healing, and her petite hand on his lower stomach. Before he knew what he was doing, Snape brought her hand down to his hardened member... at the same time Dumbledore strolled into the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Freezing in place Sheila could feel the heat coming through his trousers as the size of him filled her hand. When Snape froze she knew something was wrong, then the old voice floated towards them, slightly aghast.

"Well, what is going on here?"

Think Sheila, but think quickly! What could you say to cover this up? Nervousness settled in the pit of her stomach, and then she realized they were hidden by the desk. Taking a deep breath and hoping with all of her might she could pass off as innocent she spoke.

"There that should hold, but you really need to see madam pomfrey." Turning she pretended to be surprised at Dumbledore's presence in the room.  
"Oh professor! Hello! I was just patching up professor Snape. I …um… seem to have backfired with a spell and i cut his abdomen open."

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow and said nothing, then a twinkle entered his eye and he waved his hand in understanding.

"Ah! Well Severus if you like, shall walk you to the infirmary. Better to get Pomona to check on you rather than just having this novice healer patch you up."  
Winking at Sheila, Dumbledore turned on his heel, Snape right behind him. As they walked from the room Sheila caught a glimpse of Snape's neck, a red hue dancing across it.

You daft old fool how could you have done that?!  
Silently Snape cursed himself for doing such a stupid thing to the girl. He did not, however, regret that the sensation was bloody wonderful.

"Severus, it seems as though we need to have a small chat." The lightness in Dumbledore's voice made Snape's stomach slightly turn.

"Yes headmaster?" all of his years of spying turned him into an excellent actor.  
Reaching the infirmary Dumbledore turned to Snape, a simple grin playing at his ancient features. A twinkle in his eye making him seem like a mischievous boy rather than the grown man he was made Snape sweat.

The next words out of Albus Dumbledore's mouth confirmed his feelings and made Snape tremble with something close to panic.

"I would like to arrange a special… get together for you tomorrow after Sheila's classes. "With the devilish grin firmly in place, Dumbledore walked away, signaling the end of the conversation and leaving no room for reproach.

She still had no idea what to do. Sheila would have comfortably climbed into bed by now, and would be sleeping if it weren't for the fact that Snape was her roommate.

Dumbledore thought it would be a magnificent way for the student and teacher to bond, and maybe get a few extra classes in during the morning and before bed.

Fatigue finally taking over, Sheila scoffed at the thought of bonding and went to splay herself across the mattress. She w as sure she would hear Snape return and would slink off to her usual perch on the couch.

Fate, of course, had another thought in mind. Sheila had fallen asleep thinking of snape and her day gone awry. So she did not hear when the door to the chamber opened. Nor did she hear the sound of dragon hide boots coming precariously closer.

As Snape laid back on to the bed, Sheila's body instinctively wanted to be closer to his warmth. Draping an arm around his chest and a leg straddling both of his, she managed to put them in a rather awkward position.

Stiffening Snape tried to extricate himself from the tangle of limbs when suddenly she rubbed against his body oh so deliciously. His body responded and he was immediately aroused. Cursing under his breath Snape tried to back away, but managed to mold their bodies closer together. The new position leaving his member to rub dangerously close to her womanhood.

Suddenly Sheila jerked, then her body seemed to mindlessly run itself against him, making him harder than before. What in Merlin's dirty pants was this woman dreaming?!  
Thinking he could control himself, Snape tried to push her away, only managing to make her stop moving, but not before a sultry moan escaped her lips.

The sound itself was enough to break the man. Slowly grinding his erection against her, Snape relieved the painful arousal against her navel, never seeing her open her eyes groggily, never imagining the shock that went through her as she realized what was happening.

Snape was enjoying the moment so much, let out a primitive mix between a growl and a groan, almost missing the gasp and small moan from the woman above him.

Almost.

Snapping his eyes open Snape saw Sheila, face burning and eyes trained on the sheets. Freezing like a statue, Snape stared, hoping with all of his might that he was somehow dreaming. Her small voice was all the proof he needed that the embarrassing actions were all too true.

"Umm… I'-I'm sorry…" her blush was deep as she pushed herself off of him and bolted towards the chamber door. Letting herself out to the sitting room and her usual confinement on the couch. Groaning in pure frustration now, Snape was ready to head to the bathroom when he felt the wet spot on his trousers.

Looking down he sees that cause of the wet spot is on his erection, knowing it isn't his he swallowed hard. Looking at the closed door he realized he wasn't the only one having a hard time controlling themselves. Surprising himself once again, he found he was satisfied he was able to incite that reaction in her, when no one else had the chance.


	4. Chapter 4

Stalking silently down the hall towards the third floor Severus was distraught. How could he have passed that line? Then she saved so quickly, even though he knew she was extremely nervous and afraid. Oh but to have her hand on him again, that sweet friction he only wanted from her. That inexperienced hand ready to pleasure him.

Shaking his head of the thought he found himself in front of the classroom it all happened. Straightening himself out he pushed the door open. He was greeted by low candlelight And a table of food, Sheila already sitting at the table in a delectable purple dress that barely covered her thighs.

Freezing on the spot Severus swallowed thickly, his self control slipping from his grasp a little.

" u-um hi. Dumbledore sent me this dress so I thought it would be rude if I didn't wear it."

Her mumbles were quite cute of Severus did say so himself, quite cute indeed.

" hello Severus! You kept us waiting old friend! Let the festivities for such a wonderous friendship begin!"

Jostling him from his thoughts dumbledore came forward with three wine glasses and set them in the table. Raising a curious eyebrow Severus came forward taking his cup and toasting along with them. All three brought the cups to their lips, but dumbledore stopped before the cup touched his lips.

" oh fuzz buckets! I forgot to tell the elves we were eating here!"

With that he stood and a loud pop later he was gone. Eyeballing the spot where dumbledore used to stand Severus emptied his wine glass, savor it the delectable red wine. Sheila on the other hand took small sips, a strange look on her face. Moving towards her he felt the first pang of the magic rush down his spine.

Oh bollucks.

~•~ Sheila's POV~•~

Taking sips of her drink Sheila watched as Severus stalked towards her, his face changing in an instant as he froze midstep. Feeling slightly strange Sheila crossed her legs, the wines strong taste suddenly making a whole load of sense. The magic seemed to tighten her spine, her nerves endings sparking at the need to be touched.

" fuck , Dumbledore."

Shaking her head a bit Sheila yelped when Severus pinned her to the chair, his lean body hovering over hers a moment before he spoke.

" even though I don't mean it, let me apologize now for what I'm about to do."

With that he slammed his lips to hers, the kiss a little inexperienced and sloppy at first, but soon getting hot and passionate as he got the reins of his control. Wrapping her arms around his neck Sheila slowly rose from her chair, pushing the tall man back until his legs hit a sofa and he landed backwards.

Straddling him sheila backed away from his curious lips. A sly smile on her face as she gently ground her hips against his. Snapping her fingers her dress disappeared, leaving her in only a green lace bra and panty set. Still rocking against him she bent down to his ear, shivering as he held back his moans.

" no need to apologize love, just as long as you let that basilisk loose and you never stop slythering."

Blinking a few times she backed off, a red hue painting her cheeks at the words she'd never thought she'd say. Trying to fight the magic and back off she was shocked to find herself pulled back down, lips slamming to hers again as calloused hands ripped off her dress. Sheila was struggling to think and breath at the same time as Severus's hands unclipped her bra and flung it somewhere else.

A rough, angry growl escaped the man beneath her, then she broke the kiss with a yelp as her world shifted. Looking around Sheila found herself on top of a bed, a naked Severus beneath her.

" there, much more comfortable for the activity we are a out to pursue."

Before she could even fathom the advanced magic used to transfigured the couch into a bed, she found her back pressed against silk sheets, Severus naked above her. How the hell?

" now then, let the real fun begin."

Giving her an uncharacteristic wink he slid down her body, hot lips making her squirm and gasp as he came to her nipple, tongue snaking out and laving the now aching bud. Clenching her teeth from pleasure, Sheila refused to make a noise.

That was not going to fly apparently.

Sheila couldn't help the moan that escaped her as Severus bit down slightly, tongue caressing the nub. Giving the other breast the same treatment, he had her moaning out loud. How the hell was he soon this to her?

Kissing between her breasts he went lower, tongue making patterns down her navel until he reached her lower lips. Blowing a hot breath over her womanhood Severus had her slightly panting.

" oh great Circe please!"

Chuckling he licked at her womanhood, devious tongue sliding in and licking her virgin area. The sound of his chuckle alone had Sheila aching for more. Lapping and sucking at her entrance had her writhing on the bed, wanton moans and muttering a of would be words escaping her. She didn't know a mans tongue could feel so damn good!

A tight knot in her abdomen. The surreal feeling of... Something. Suddenly she felt pleasure hit her from all sides, her body shivering as she opened her mouth in a large o as her orgasm hit. Shaking she lay flat on her back, which had previously arched off of the bed, her breaths coming in pants as she tried to make sense of what just happened.

" what...?"

Again he chuckled, Sheila's body humming at the erotic sound of this mans voice.

" that, love, is called an orgasm."

Slitting your eyes at his smug tone you forced your muscles to work, sitting upright and using the little strength you had to push him back against the vast bed.

" your not the only one that's going to have fun tonight."

~•~ ahem so... That POV change huh?~•~

Wide eyed I stared as this minx pinned me against the bed, her small hands wandering over my chest as her lips followed the trail. Nails gently scratching down my abs I felt one curious finger begin to circle down through my, ahem, 'happy trail'.

Suddenly I felt her cup my manhood, her smooth hand sliding against the stiff member like a curious child with a new toy. Losing no time at all her head was between my legs, red lips above my weeping member, sly grin on her young face. Winking at me she dragged the flat of her tongue across the head, my spine straightening at the sensation flowing through my body.

Gasping a bit I watched her slightly pout, if she wanted noise she had better...

" oh good gods!"

Lapping from my base to the tip she worked her tongue around my member, forgotten hand handling my balls gently and curiously. Finally taking my head in her mouth she began to suck, tongue dancing around my member in a most Slytherin like fashion. Bobbing her head she had me panting for breath already, moans and slight groans coming unwillingly from my lips.

Grabbing her head I tried to ground myself, trying to find some self control to pull her off. Yet she continued to pleasure me beyond my imaginings, sinful tongue playing with the soft flesh underneath the head. My body shook from holding back, I couldn't finish so soon.

Her devilish tongue dug gently into the slit at the tip, my control fell away.

Cumming with a loud shout I held her head to me, body curling over hers as I nearly reached heaven. Panting I let her go, ready to fall back when the situation clicked in my mind. I had come in her mouth!

" I- I'm sorry! Here let me... WHAT DID YOU DO WOMAN?!"

All I saw was that sinful to the licking her lips, thumb wiping the excess back into her mouth as a shy smile played at her lips. This scene alone had me hard once again. My body was ready.

Making her straddle me I kissed her lips, driving my hips up against hers, member penetrating her finally. A small shout from her had me stopping, a barrier breaking as my member ripped through it. Oh bollucks.

~•~ ahem, so them POV's...~•~

Biting her lip Sheila suppressed an even louder shout as Severus' member ripped through her. Gods he was huge! Panting a bit she felt him stiffen underneath her, nearly hearing the exclamation in his mind.

Taking a deep breath to calm herself she ignored he throbbing between her legs as she sat back, his member going in deeper as she went. His hands stopped her, holding her so she wouldn't go any further.

" why didn't you tell me?!"

" w-well because I knew you'd probably stop... Or be, um... Grossed out I guess."

Feeling foolish Sheila sat above him, afraid he would reject her now. Instead she got a hug, his member driving into her more, but now the pain seemed to have ebbed away. Smiling evilly she put her lips to his ear once more, whispering as seductively as she could.

" oh teacher, I've been a bad girl. Won't you punish me?"

Stiffening all over again she felt his heart rate pick up, then a growl break the now tense silence. Grabbing her ass he gently thrust up, shocks of pleasure and dull pain making her gasp out. Slowly he went , thrusting up into her as she moaned out her approval.

However, this was soon getting to be too little for what she wanted. Grinding down Sheila noticed her clit rubbed against his hips deliciously. Riding him now she kept up a moderate pace, the pain now a forgotten memory as she found pleasure filling her.

" oh gods please, m-more."

Switching heir positions he had her pinned to the bed again, his body over hers as he fucked her. Gyrating her hips Sheila felt like her body was on fire at the intense feelings surrounding her.

~•~ one last time!~•~

I was finally doing it, I was finally fucking this blasted child that had driven me crazy since she arrived at Hogwarts. Pounding into her now I felt himself get lost in her body, those delicious curves, the lustful sounds falling from her lips, the sweat that trailed down her body.

Continuing to move faster I finally realized I may be dreaming, for this was far too much, far to good to be real. I need to prove this is real, and what a better way than to ask?

" tell me witch, tell me what I'm doing to you."

My question came out in gasps, skin slapping skin my only answer as well as a moan. Snapping my hips against her she yelled out.

" gods your fucking me!"

Perfect, now to see if I can make her scream.

" whose fucking you love? Tell me!"

" Severus, Severus Snape."

Another snap of my hips, if this was a dream I want to enjoy it as much as possible.

" louder witch!"

" gods you are Severus!"

" LOUDER!"

" GODS SEVERUS SNAPE IS FUCKING ME!"

Shouting out she argued her back from the bed, her body convulsing a moment as her completion hit her harder than before, her clenching body around my member milked me for all I had as I came along with her.

~•~ meh you know the deal~•~

Both of them saw white as they came, their lovers names on each I their lips as they finally reached the peak of their lovemaking. Panting both o hem collapsed in the bed, shirt of breath they laid their until they fell asleep.

Waking some time later Sheila stretched out, her body protesting as she tried to move sore limbs. Confused she looked around to see Severus Snape asleep beside her. Remembering what happened the night before she blushed covering her face. Taking another look at him she smiled, face still red but happy none the less.

Now to see how he felt when he woke up and saw that he had fucked a student. Happy going down she dreaded him waking up and completely rejecting her. Just because they had... Moments, didn't mean he wanted this. I gods what if he embarrassed her infront of everyone? Or worse what if he simply ignored her the rest of her life.

Slightly panicking she yelped out when a strong arm wrapped around her, bringing her down and backwards towards Snape.

" you are thinking entirely too much witch, and for no reason. You are mine now and I will not have you thinking of me ignoring you at any point anymore."

Slapping a hand to her head she forgot he could do legimency.

" you know that's totally not cool."

"Cool or not I don't care, your mine and no one else's and hats final. Of course this means we need to get married immediately."

Getting rest to send another protest his way Sheila froze, her mind wrapping around what he just said. Twisting around she faced him, eyes full of tentative hope.

" w-what?"

" I said me and you are going to get married because I do not plan to have yo-oomph!"

Kissing him passionately Sheila grinned, she finally go what she wanted!

" oh dear, I don't mean to interrupt but you have classes to teach and you have studies to attend to... And I shall pls the wedding. I do believe lemon drops are in order."

Walking away as if this was the most normal thing in the world dumbledore left hem confused and a bit embarrassed.

" tch! I'm going to have to hank the blasted old fool now."

Sheila looked at him confused, eyebrow raised.

" it wasn't aphrodisia potion he slipped in our drinks, it was an advanced truth serum."

Thinking hard Sheila smiled, kissing Snape she go out of bed and summoned her clothes. Turning her head to face him she could t help the smug look on her face as she held up a book.

" you wouldn't have had to have that happen of your just let me read this book!"

Bolting Sheila laughed out loud as snapes voice resonated down the hall.

" BLAST IT WOMAN GIVE IT BACK!"

The Lemony End!


End file.
